gtafandomcom-20200222-history
National Office of Security Enforcement
The National Office of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) is a government law enforcement agency responsible primarily for heavily armed police responses in the HD Universe. It's separated into divisions that include the: *'Patriotism and Immigration Authority' *'Tactical Response Unit' NOOSE is based on the U.S. Department of Homeland Security, the NSA, and Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) teams. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' NOOSE is called upon to assist the Police when the player has a Wanted Level of at least 3 stars or 4 stars in single-player and in any multiplayer mode (excluding Cops n' Crooks). The NOOSE Patriotism And Immigration Authority agents are the same as the LCPD in behavior, weapons, appearance and mannerisms. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents, however, appear as tactical teams with heavy equipment and weaponry. NOOSE's vehicle fleet consists of modified Police Cruisers, modified Patriots, Enforcers, Annihilators and Armored Personnel Carriers. NOOSE Cruisers and Patriots are exclusively driven by Patriotism And Immigration Authority agents while NOOSE Enforcers and APCs are used solely by Tactical Response Unit agents. The Annihilator may appear with occupants from either division, depending on who is pursuing the player on the ground. In Multiplayer, NOOSE is the main rival force during Hangman's NOOSE, in which players must escort Kenny Petrovic from the Francis International Airport to Charge Island. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The National Office of Security Enforcement returns in GTA V, and have their own headquarters. In the air, NOOSE agents will begin to appear in Police Maverick helicopters that will be sent after the player at three stars (they will shoot at the player using Carbine Rifles), at four stars, some helicopters may carry 4 NOOSE members who will rappel down to the ground, or the helicopter may land and they will get out on the ground. On ground, NOOSE agents are dispatched in black undercover FIB Grangers or Sheriff SUV's, two NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will hang off the side of the SUV and use their Pistols to shoot the player at 4 stars. If you barricade yourself in a building, or tight cover, the TRU agents will begin to use tear gas to force you out, they also use this on streets, and in open spaces. When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars in Blaine County, the Sheriff SUV will begin to appear alongside Sheriff units, serving the same purpose as the FIB Granger. All NOOSE members seem to be male, and they all wear balaclavas, goggles and tactical helmets, along with blue and black uniforms in addition to their ballistic armor. They are usually African-American or Caucasian. Although not part of NOOSE, the FIB have identical tactical teams in GTAV. In exclusive missions, agents have FIB decals on their vests rather than POLICE decals. Their overall appearance and tactics appears to be the same. They are only seen in the missions The Bureau Raid, The Wrap Up and The Third Way (although they use the NOOSE model in The Third Way). Basic Behavior *After the suspect is killed or arrested, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will remain in the combat area for at least 5 minutes. This is the same as in reality, as SWAT officers and other law enforcement officers are trained to remain at crime scenes in case there is another potentially dangerous suspect. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are well protected with Body Armour and don't lose health very quickly. Even if they wear helmets, a single headshot will instantly kill them like all pedestrians, however. It is the same thing with the FIB agents, but unlike the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents, they don't wear helmets. (However, it is notable that the pilots of the Police Mavericks used by NOOSE in shootouts sometimes don't wear helmets). *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always use good cover (behind cars, behind walls, etc.) ** NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will also hide in unseen places to capture the suspect when they are off guard. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always move together as a unit and pursue the player more aggressively than LCPD officers on foot. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are usually in a crouched position making it harder to get a headshot. *Like FIB agents, Tactical Response Unit agents will disappear off camera when the player has no Wanted Level. *Law enforcement will do anything to arrest/kill the suspect and will keep shooting afterwards to make sure the suspect is down (you will find that when you have a two-star Wanted Level onwards, the Police will kill the player and they will not arrest him except if he is in a vehicle). *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are programmed to remain in crouched position. It can be proven by spawning NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents using a Third Party Trainer (GTA IV only), However, NOOSE Helicopter Pilots can walk freely without crouching. *When firing their weapons, NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always scream or show anger until they stop firing. Equipment ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Transport GTA IV & Chinatown Wars GTA V NOOSE Stations :Main Article: Police Stations GTA IV *No stations are known in Liberty City, however, they most likely share some offices with the LCPD. GTA V *LSIA Branch - New Empire Way at LSIA, City of Los Santos. *Los Santos Government Facility - Sustancia Road, west of the Palomino Freeway, in Palomino Highlands, Los Santos County. Gallery NOOSELSIA-GTAV.jpg|LSIA branch in Los Santos. File:GTA_V_Map1.jpg|The NOOSE headquarters in Palomino Highlands (GTA V) displayed on the map. Tips *The best way to deal with Tactical Response Unit agents is to aim for the head as this is always a one shot kill. *Another easy way to eliminate agents in close quarters is to use any shotgun as it quickly kills them in close range. *A bit more complicated method is to get on a tall building, making sure to choose one with no doors that can be opened, because NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents can come in when you least expect it, in groups of 4 as well. You can use a Sniper Rifle to deal with NOOSE agents and LSPD officers or LSSD deputies on the ground before hopping off the building and getting an escape vehicle. * The best way to counter TRU agents in GTA V is to use powerful and large-ammo-capacity weapons like the minigun or the Combat MG in response to them. When it comes to the Rhino, the TRU agents are no match for the cannon of the Rhino, and their guns only destroy it in mass numbers after a large amount of time. NOOSE units have no motorized armor or heavy weapons capable of destroying the Rhino, therefore, it is an efficient way of dispatching them. Gallery 830px-Bank_job.jpg|A NOOSE team responding to a bank robbery. NOOSE units (GTA4).jpg|A NOOSE team attacking NOOSE Gas Mask-GTAIV.jpeg|A NOOSE unit shooting. Noose trucks IV.jpg|NOOSE in action. N.O.O.S.E Security.jpg|NOOSE Security at HQ HQ.jpg|NOOSE Headquarters. a65.png|LSIA NOOSE sign. Fucking swat.jpg|TRU agents during a raid GTA V. DeadCopsGTAV.jpg|Dead NOOSE and LSPD officers. NOOSE Agents.jpg|A pair of NOOSE officers NOOSE.jpg|A NOOSE and LSPD officer GTA V 9.jpg|A NOOSE officer taking cover behind a trash can Trivia General * Additional abreviations includes 'N.O.O.S.E '(uniforms, NOOSE Enforcer, APC) or '''NOoSE, '''with a bigger N at the start (NOOSE Cruiser, NOOSE Patriot). * A noose is a type of self-tightening knot, most commonly known for the Hangman's knot used in public hangings. A reference to the Hangman's knot is depicted on the eagle's shield within the NOOSE seal, also, there is a Multiplayer Mode named "Hangman's NOOSE". *The NOOSE seal is a combination of the seals of the U.S Department Of Homeland Security and the National Security Agency. The primary design (the color scheme, the border and the eagle) is based on the Department of Homeland Security seal while the shield and key the eagle is holding is similar to the National Security Agency's seal. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are always clothed with black uniforms; the Body Armor, the balaclava, the gloves (some of them wear black balaclavas, if they wear black balaclavas, they will always have black gloves), the combat jacket the combat trousers and the Gas Mask (some of them also wear Gas Masks) are black. * Though NOOSE is the HD era equivalent of Homeland Security, most players refer to TRU teams as SWAT teams. GTA IV * Although the NOOSE APC in TBOGT bears the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit labeling, it is only used by NOOSE Tactical Response Unit in the mission Frosting on the Cake. *After completing the main storyline, the player may call Henrique for a NOOSE APC. In Multiplayer, the player can find the NOOSE APC along with a Police Maverick and a Police Stinger in a LCPD Station's garage in Algonquin. *If the player throws a grenade under or near a NOOSE Enforcer, it will not even try to move away from that area, while the normal police cars would. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents in GTA IV will always crouch, the way they crouch is if you are crouching while moving and holding the run sprint button. * A NOOSE poster can be seen around Liberty City, it shows a Hispanic pedestrian with a Glock 17 in his pants. The Hispanic pedestrian is also wearing a shirt bearing the NOOSE logo. Ironically, the pedestrian seen on the NOOSE poster has the same face than the Hispanic NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents. GTA Chinatown Wars * In GTA Chinatown Wars, the player's Body Armor will replenish when entering a NOOSE Enforcer. However, if the player doesn't have a Body Armor, he will have one by entering a NOOSE Enforcer. This is the same in Grand Theft Auto V GTA V * In GTA V, NOOSE's car of choice is a modified Granger intended to be FIB-used. It is unknown why they don't use the Riot, which has NOOSE decals. * In GTA V, during pursuits, if you kill one of the two agents hanging on one of the sides of the Granger, the driver will open fire at you using a Pistol. * NOOSE in GTA V drive more aggressively than the LSPD or the LSSD, more actively ramming into the player's vehicle. This can result in "bad driving issues", such as the two agents hanging on the side getting knocked off the vehicle, or their FIB Granger/Sheriff SUV crashing into sidewalk objects (such as into a tree or into a wall). *In the enhanced version of GTA V the NOOSE agents' helmet design was changed. * On the enhanced versions of GTA V, a glitch can occur where NOOSE agents will not wear their helmets, this mainly happens when spawning them as actors in the Capture Creator Online. * In GTA V, It's Unknown why the NOOSE doesn't utilize the Annihilator even though it still has NOOSE decals. See also * SWAT, GTA2 and 3D Universe equivalent. Navigation Category:Public Service Category:Law Enforcement